Mose Jakande
Mose Jakande is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 global action blockbuster hit film Furious 7. He is a notorious mercenary leader and a "friend" for some scenes in the movie of Deckard Shaw and has a formidable henchman named Louis Kiet. He was portrayed by Djimon Hounsou, who also voiced Drago Bludvist in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise and Korath the Pursuer in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Biography Early Life Mose Jakande was born in 1972 in Nigeria and is of French Algerian descent. A mercenary and owner of a private military company, Jakande made a name for himself as a terrorist for hire in the criminal world. Before the Movie At some point, Jakande abducted a young hacker by the name of Ramsey, who designed a hacking device known as the "God's Eye". Because the device allowed its user to access to any and all technology, Jakande intended to use the device for his superior, Cipher. However, because Ramsey had sent the device elsewhere, they were unable obtain the device. His right-hand man, Kiet, was in change of leading the convoy guarding Ramsey through the Caucasus Mountains to him. ''Furious 7'' Mr. Nobody debriefs Dominic Toretto and his crew about Jakande on the stipulation that would help Dominic find Deckard Shaw in return for stopping Jakande from obtaining God's Eye. Dominic and the others pursue and attack Jakande's convoy, and rescue Ramsey. When Dominic and Ramsey are separated from the others, Jakande and the rest of his men pursue Dominic and Ramsey. When they have them cornered at the edge of a cliff, Jakande steps out of his car and tries to barter for the release Ramsey in exchange for Dominic's survival. Dominic, however, refuses and drives his Dodge Charger over the cliff-side. Surprised, Jakande watches the car tumble down the cliff. Prior to arriving in Abu Dhabi, Jakande enters into an alliance with Deckard Shaw. In Abu Dhabi, Jakande ambushes Dominic, Brian, Mr. Nobody and his men, proving reinforcement for Shaw. When Mr. Nobody's right-hand man, Sheppard, is killed, Dominic and Brian are forced to leave the God's Eye behind to escape certain death with Mr. Nobody. With the God's Eye in his grasp, Jakande follows Shaw to Los Angeles to kill Ramsey. Jakande pursues Ramsey in a helicopter using the God's Eye. When he realizes that Ramsey is trying to hack her device, he sends a drone to destroy the radio tower she was using to hijack the device. He attempts several times to kill Ramsey, who is passed off from Brian O'Conner to Roman Pearce and Tej Parker until she finally paired with Letty Ortiz. Letty and Ramsey are almost killed by the drone when an recovered Luke Hobbs crashes the drone using a ambulance. Before he loses complete control of the the God's Eye, Jakande spots Dominic and Shaw fighting on the garage park. Deciding Shaw is of no use to him, he "ends" their alliance by firing a missile at a parking garage. The damage inflicted on the garage nearly killed Shaw, but he survived. When Ramsey successfully hacks the God's Eye, he loses control of the device. Enraged, Jakande opens fire on Letty's car, where Ramsey still is. While Hobbs retaliates with the mini gun the drone was armed with, he is unable to bring Jakande's helicopter down. Jakande is finally killed when Dominic hooks Shaw's bag of grenades at the bottom of his helicopter and Hobbs fires on the bag with his firearm. The resulting explosion destroys the helicopter and kills Jakande. Gallery Mose's Biography.png|Mose's biography. Mose With A Weapon.jpg|Mose shooting. Mose Face.PNG|Mose ready to kill Toretto. Mose Last Moment.PNG|Jakande's last moments before being blown up. Mose Death.PNG|Mose's Death. Mose Helicopter Destroyed.PNG|Mose's helicopter spins out of control. Mose Helicopter Explodes.PNG|The destroyed helicopter lands on top of the car park. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Mercenaries Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:Spy Category:Nemesis Category:Thief Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fast and the Furious Villains Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs